1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to inspection apparatuses and is directed more particularly to an inspection apparatus that automatically conducts inspection of at least foreign material contained in an object to be inspected such as powder material or pharmaceutical products, plastic material, pulverized material or the like and removes such foreign material therefrom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The assignee of the present application has readily developed an inspection apparatus that automatically conducts more than one item of inspection on powder granule materials of such products as pharmaceutical material, plastic material or the like, which has readily been submitted as a Japanese Utility Model Registration Application No. 63-67309.
However, according to this inspection apparatus, since the detection of foreign material within the powder material is carried out by a television camera that is installed above the rotary table on which the powder material is located, the foreign materials that can only be visualized from the underside of the rotary table are overlooked so that the foreign material inspection would be incomplete.